Tips og triks
Her ser du tips og triks. On english? Click here! Papas Pizzeria Hvis du velger navnet ditt som almostpapa kommer du til dag 99 med en gang og har alle kundene (alle er gullkunder utenom Sarge fan, han er sløv med tre stjerner). Papas Freezeria. Her ser du tips og triks du kan bruker i Papas Freezeria. Starten av dagen På starten av dagen går folk, flagg vaier og fugler flyr. Det kan hjelpe deg med å finne ut hvilken kunde som kommer først, and og tredd. Den første kunden ankommer ved døren. Den andre kunden dukker opp fra det lille huset ved siden av Papas Freezeria. Og den siste kunden er skjult bak surfebrettet. I menyen vil du se alle kundene og hva de bestiller. Cactus McCoy Papas Wingeria. Her ser du tips og triks du kan bruke i Papas Wingeria. Sauce Station Det er to nye typer stasjoner som har kommet, derfor får dere noen tips om hvordan dere kan få den beste poengsummen. Her er den første nye typen stasjon. Build Station er den andre. Helle oppi saus. Ved kyllingene/andre ting som dukker opp i Sause Station er det en lapp der det er bilde av kylling eller andre ting og det er et tall, f. eks. 4. Så tar du den sausen som skal være på kyllingene/andre ting og holder den over bollen, men ikke slipp. Når du holder den over venter du til det står tallet som var på lappen, på bollen, f. eks. 4. Da slipper du den. Du vil få en melding om det var bra ("Good" eller "Great"), om det var for tidlig ("Too Early") eller om det var for sent ("Too Late"). Du må ikke oversause kyllingene/andre ting, for da blir kundene grisete over hele fjeset og du får lite poeng i Build Station. Snurring. Når du har puttet oppi sausen skal du snurre den. Da vil det vises en pil. Pilen vil bli fylt med grønnfarge, og når den er helt grønn skal du trykke på den grønne knappen i midten, den vil blinke grønt i det du skal trykke. Du har flere sjanser til å klare det, hvis du ikke trykker når det er grønt er det bare å prøve på nytt og vente til den fyller seg grønn igjen. Du vil ogsåfå en melding om det var bra ("Good" eller "Great"), om det var for tidlig ("Too Early") eller om det var for sent ("Too Late"). Build Station. Hvis du har trøbbel med å få poeng på Build Station så kan du kjøpe plakater i "Poster shop". Du ser bilde over for å se noen av plakatene du kan kjøpe ( f. eks. "Calypso Poster"). Når du kjøper plakatene får du ekstra poeng for en enkelt ting. Du får lite poeng her hvis du har oversauset kyllingene/andre ting. Starten av dagen. Den første kunden som kommer er rett utenfor Papa's Wingeria. Den andre kunden som kommer, kommer ut av Foodini sitt hus. Denne gangen er det altså Mindy som kommer først og Alberto som kommer etter. Dette er smart for de som husker bestillingen til kundene. På "Hungry skiltet er det bilder av 3 kyllinger (det kan være andre typer enn dem det er bilde av her. På et annet skilt er det bilder av tre tall (denne gangen er det 6, 4 og 8). Over butikken er det bilde av tre sauser. Så skal du altså ta den første kyllingen sammen med det første tallet sammen med den første sausen. Dette gjør du med den andre og den tredje kyllingen også. Da har du funnet ut hva de tre første kundene skulle bestille. Denne gangen skulle Mindy bestille seks kyllingvinger med hvitløkssaus, Alberto skulle bestille fire kyllinger med Calypso saus og den tredje kunden skulle bestille åtte kyllingvinger med hvitløkssaus. Backup-systemet Det største problemet med Flash-spill er at spillet kan bli slettet. Og det kan være ganske frustrerende med Papa-spillene, fordi timer, dager, uker og måneder som du har spilt kan bli slettet. Derfor har Flipline Studios laget et Backup-system. Flipline Stduios har lagt til Backup-systemet på spillet Jacksmith, Papa's Wingeria (versjon 1.2) og Papa's Pancakeria (versjon 1.4). Her ser du hvordan man bruker backup-systemet. Lagre en backup Når du kommer til "Choose a Slot"-skjermen, vil du se en knapp hvor det står "Save a Backup" på hver av brukerne du har lagret. Trykk på knappen hvor det står "Save a backup" og lagre den et sted på datamaskinen. Backup-en lagres som en spesiell ". Papa" backup-fil på datamaskinen din. Du må ikke glemme hvor du har lagret filen din. En ting du må huske er at backup-filen din bare har din fremgang frem til det punktet da du opprettet backup-filen din. Backup-filen din vil ikke bli oppdatert mens du spiller, så du må lagre flere backup-filer hvis det skal være etter din nyeste fremgang. Laste opp en backup Du kan laste opp backup-filer ved å trykke på en knapp der det står "Load Backup" på en hvilken som helst tom bruker på "Choose a Slot"-skjermen. Finn det stedet der du lagret backup-filen din for å laste den inn i spillet. Du kan bare laste ned backup-filer med ". Papa" i navnet, så pass på at den har med det. Du kan bare laste ned en backup-fil fra det samme spillet (slik at du ikke kan bruke en Papa's Wingeria-backup i Papa's Pancakeria), men du vil få en advarsel om du gjør en feil. Når du har lastet ned backup-en, vil den bli vist som en vanlig lagret bruker igjen, og du kan fortsette spillet der du slapp. Det er ikke en perfekt løsning (det ville vært enda bedre hvis spillene ikke kunne bli slettet så lett). Men for de spillerne som finner spillene sine slettet bør dette hjelpe til at du ikke må starte helt på bunnen av. Flipline Studios håper at det ny backup-systemet er nyttig! Category:Hjelp